


Binary stars

by yeah_gaja



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Stargazing, Stars and Shit, goofy nerds making out, i don't know shit about stars, i know it's short, yveseul nation stay strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeah_gaja/pseuds/yeah_gaja
Summary: Sooyoung and Haseul stargazing and making out.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Binary stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, I'll probably make this a collection of one shots idk. Leave a comment or kudos if you like it :)

Sooyoung wished she could freeze time; that's what went through her mind as she watched Haseul say something probably nerdy about stars and constellations.

They were on Haseul's rooftop, it was a chilly summer night and they were currently cuddling. Her head was on Haseul's shoulder as she felt her talking but not actually listening to her.

"Sooyoung?"

Upon hearing her name, she awakens from her thoughts and raises her head slightly to be able to look her girl in the eye. "Hm?"

"You weren't listening to me, were you?" the little smirk on Haseul's face only got smugger when she notices Sooyoung's cheeks get to a darker shade, "I mean, your loss, right?" 

"I'm sorry, it's just-" she looked down at Haseul's pouty lips for a second before turning her attention completely back to her eyes that were staring at the stars. "you look beautiful." 

Their eyes met and, before Sooyoung could add anything to feel less embarrassed at that sudden statement, she felt for a brief second two soft lips against her own. 

"You could've gotten more but maybe next time you'll listen to what I have to say about stars." She felt Haseul's soft breath against her lips as she stared at her girlfriend's and as she gulped; she nodded and put her hand on Haseul's tummy, softly caressing her. 

They got back into that comfortable silence, both now looking at the sky that was clear and stars were visible. "So what about stars?" she softly murmured as she got back to her previous position, inhaling Haseul's sweet scent; closing her eyes for a moment. 

Haseul smiled before gently stroking Sooyoung's back. "Many stars come in pairs, you know, we can't see it but like 80% of them comes in pairs or triplets." 

"What does it mean?" 

"It's basically two stars orbiting around their common barycenter." Haseul's hand mindlessly traveled across her back and to her hair, gently touching them as her eyes stared at the night sky. 

Sooyoung hummed, before lifting her head from her lover's chest and started planting a few wet kisses on her neck. "So, like us?" she whispered getting a little bit bolder with her actions, moving her lips up to the skin under her adorable folded ear as she heard little whimpers coming from the girl beside her. 

"Y-yeah like us." Haseul exhaled, relaxing under her girlfriend's plump lips and touches as she watched some clouds obscuring slowly the sky. 

Sooyoung smiled at her girl's little stuttering as she planted more kisses under her ear, sucking just enough to make her squirm under her. 

Haseul clenched her jaw, trying to keep the little moan that was threatening to escape her lips in her throat before moving her head to look at Sooyoung's face, illuminated by the moonlight still feeling the ghost of her lips on her skin that made her feel goosebumps almost immediately.

She got closer to her face, closing her eyes and tilting her head just enough to let Sooyoung understand her intentions. 

They kissed; Haseul melted against Sooyoung's soft lips as they moved in sync. She gently cupped the girl's cheek as her moves got bolder, parting her lips to welcome her tongue. 

Haseul slightly pushed Sooyoung to her back so that she could be on top of her, feeling the kiss getting deeper and deeper. Her hand slipping from her cheek to her stomach, under her shirt, gazing at her skin. 

They kept on kissing until Sooyoung felt a drop on her cheek that got her confused, "I think it's starting to rain," she whispered against Haseul's panting lips. "should we continue this inside, perhaps on your bed?" she smirked, knowing full well the effect she had on her girlfriend, staring at her blissful face that she started caressing before getting her fingers to her short hair, pushing a few strands behind her ear. 

Not another drop of rain landed on Sooyoung that night.


End file.
